1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a computer system, and more particularly to a portable computer system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, the extensibility of the portable computer, such as a notebook computer or a panel computer, had been always complained. With the quickly development of the computer industry, the functions of the portable computer have been greatly advanced. In addition to possessing the high mobility, the present notebook computer also has complete multimedia functions.
Contradictorily, most peripheral devices are wired apparatus with low mobility, while the notebook computer is a product with high mobility. After the notebook computer is connected to a peripheral device, the movable range thereof is restricted by the wire and the convenience thereof is greatly reduced. At present, the connections between the notebook computer and the peripheral device may be roughly divided into the following four kinds of connections.
1. Direct Connection.
The notebook computer may be directly connected to wired peripheral devices through the built-in external ports on its casing. In this way, the user has to inconveniently disconnect or connect various connection wires after the notebook computer has been taken out or in.
2. Network Connection.
The notebook computer may be connected to wired peripheral devices on the network through the wireless or wired Intranet. This way is only suitable for the modern network offices because sufficient network has to be constructed. In addition, the network setup has to be performed by the network supervisor with professional background, and a general user cannot easily complete the setup.
3. Bluetooth Connection.
The notebook computer can access peripheral devices via Bluetooth modules where the notebook computer and the peripheral devices are both equipped with built-in Bluetooth module. In this architecture, all the peripheral devices have to be equipped with built-in Bluetooth modules so as to enable the notebook computer to be moved freely. But the peripheral devices with the built-in Bluetooth modules are more expensive than the wired peripheral devices.
4. Integrated Device Connection.
The notebook computer has an optional integrated device to be connected to various peripheral devices. The integrated device may be, for example, a docking station, an external port replicator, or the like. The wired peripheral devices may be connected to the integrated device through their original interfaces, and then the integrated device may be connected to the notebook computer through a single connector. The user only has to connect the notebook computer to the docking station or external port replicator after the notebook computer has been taken in. Then, the user may use or access the peripheral devices. Although this way really reduces the inconvenience of plugging various wired peripheral devices, the problem of incapable of accessing the peripheral devices while the notebook computer is freely moved indoors because the positions of the integrated devices are fixed and the notebook computer has to be fixed to the integrated device.
Since the conventional connection ways cannot thoroughly solve the connection problems between the portable computer and the peripheral devices, it is necessary to provide a novel architecture to enable the portable computer to freely access the peripheral devices without influencing the mobility thereof.